ffsfanfandomcom-20200214-history
VGA Highlights
This is a list of VGA Highlights, as listed by episode. Official: This video is on the farfromsubtle Youtube channel. PEI: This video is part of the Perpetual Editing Initiative playlist, which can be seen on this link. PEI also includes videos edited by the official Perpetual Editors. Recommended: Due to the fact that the PEI playlist hasn't updated in months, we are also including other videos submitted to the VGA forums. These videos are not officially accepted (as of yet) by VGA's Highlights program. The official "Video Games AWESOME! Highlights!" playlist can be found here which includes highlights selected by the crew. You Don't Know Jack Recommended *Fraser's Top 10 Best You Don't Know Jack Moments Mario Kart Wii Official *Mario Kart Wheel Injury! Portal 2 Official *Now You're Portal F@&#ED! *Bad Portal Advice *Portal 2 Ejaculation Jokes! Recommended *A Tense Moment with Frasher Agar Katherine PEI *Becky and Fraser's Loving Relationship Deus Ex 3: Human Revolution Official *Deus Ex PRO TIPS! (and Dick Jokes!) The Binding of Isaac Official *HORRIBLE Childhood Memory #1 *Bad Touch Ben! - Horrible Childhood Memory #2 Amnesia: The Dark Decent Recommended *Terrifying *Scary Amnesia Times! *Scary Amnesia Times! Part 2 Batman: Arkham City PEI *Who's a Good Helicopter Pilot? Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception Official *Uncharted 3 Plane Crash! Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Official *Introducing MLG Pro Gamer Fraser Recommended *Frasher Trolls Again The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Official *Skyrimming a Ghost Horse! Recommended *Frasher Picks the Lock Saints Row The Third Official *Cocktail Dress Skydiving! *We need some Drivin' Music *Bondage Chariot Race! *Dildo Avengers! *Text Based Unicorn SLAUGHTER! *Worst Stream EVER! Recommended *Public Service Anouncement PEI *The Birth of Tigerlily Sonic Generations Official *Greenhill Zone ORGASM! *Sonic Induced STROKE! *JACKASS Plays Sonic Generations! *Sonic MURDER Truck! *Super Sonic RAGE! The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword Official *Zelda TOILET?! *Zelda Kitteh! *Groose is a DOUCHE! *EVIL Zelda Kitteh! *Skyward SPLAT! *TERRIFYING Zelda Fortune Teller! *Confidence Killed the Link! *The Weakest Link! *Ben's Butt String Dream *Zelda Compasses SUCK! *How to Dodge a Sword! *Slaughtering STAR WARS! *What Happened to GANON?! *Zelda MAGIC! *LINK is like BUSH! PEI *Legend of Dickwad Recommended *You Guys Missed Something! *Frage Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Official *Double CHAINSAW Paddle! *DILDO Dingers! VVVVVV Official *VVVVVV is BROKEN! Recommended *Vs of Friendship PEI *The Legend of Sally BigBoobs Minecraft Christmas AWESOME! Official *Santa gets BANNED from Minecraft! PEI *What's This Fraser Singalong Heavy Rain PEI *The Frasher Conspiracy *This is for FrashFrash! *Not Good Clean Recommended *Corpsefucker Penetration LIMBO PEI *Homicidal Stallone Minecraft AWESOME Survival Official *Becky's Bad Miss Recommended *Burning Kitties Mario Party 2 PEI *Vidga Gaems Awsoom Kinectimals Recommended *I'm a Stupid Kinectimal! Mario Party 4 PEI *Terminator Party *Fractice Mode The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventure Official *Village Girl Four-Sworded! PEI *Becky Ace Attorney - Turnabout Zelda Mass Effect Journey PEI *Tommy Lee Journey Phoenix Wright Official *Mmm... Bukkake?! *Objection Sustained! Worst Intro EVER! *Do the Blue Badger! Recommended *Fraser Dancing like an idio-err LAWYER! *The VGA Crew has a One Track Mind *Vote with your Viewer Count! *Ben has a Foul Mouth (And his Mother Hates Him for It) *Fraser's Sad Sad Song PEI *Classic Rock Fraser *B-B-B-BOOBIES! Rayman: Origins Official *Rayman Origins is AWESOME! Mass Effect 2 Official *Spy Duck Away! *Mass Effect MLG Speed! *Clubbin' with da Space Duck! *MLG Skills PEI *Ben's Bad Dream The Witcher 2 Official *Perverted Trolls and Marital Troubles! Wii Party PEI *Why Fraser is Always Right Deadliest Warrior: Legends Official *Deadliest Warrior: Legends is AWESOME! PROTOTYPE Official *Prototype is AWESOME! Recommended *Commander Seems Frisky Today Datura Official *Statue-tory Groping! Recommended *DATura ASS!!!! Kinect Star Wars Official *Star Wars Kinect is AWESOME! *Bearded and Balding Man-Child plays Star Wars Kinect! *Becky Jacks a Rancor! Recommended *VGA Star Wars Kinect Remix Max Payne 3 PEI *Max Payne 3 is Awesome! - Let's Play Ballerina Style Recommended *Fraser Hates Soccer Dragon's Dogma Recommended *Shadow of the Cowlossus E3 2012 Extravaganza Official *E3 Zombie Jubilee! *Grandma Ruins Wii U Christmas! Assassin's Creed Recommended *How to be Socially Acceptable 101 PEI *Cultural Awareness *VG Bellies *Pole-Hopping Frage Team Fortress AWESOME! Recommended *Longest Payload Race Ever! Mario & Sonic at the London Olympics 2012 Recommended *Chariot's of Awesome PEI *So Ballet *Big Finish Asura's Wrath PEI *Fraser Newman Ms. Splosion Man PEI *The Crew Trolls Fraser PAX 2012 PEI *Is this Halo? Kung Fu Rider PEI *She Ain't Pretty No More The Walking Dead PEI *Batteries, How do they Work?! *Where's Clem? Assassin's Creed 2 PEI *Minced Minstrel *Poison Money! *Gondola Serenade *A Pixar Classic *Chivalry *Derp Party *Walk the Dinosaur with Ezio Silent Hill 2 Recommended *Light Bulb in a Can *Let's Plays *Silent Hill Singalong *Canadian Instincts Deadly Premonition PEI *Smiling Agent York *Coffee Break *Fraser's C*nt Abobo's Big Adventure PEI *Mega FRAGE! Slender PEI *Slender Abridged *Screams Galore Far Cry 3 PEI *From Bad to Worse Dishonored PEI *Hide & Seek Mass Effect 3 PEI *Cornerd! *EA Crazy Taxi PEI *In Reverse! McPixel PEI *McPixel Abridged Phoenix Wright: Justice for All PEI *Becky got it wrong! Hitman Absolution PEI *Closet Cowboys *MLG Axe-Throw Takedown Wii U Show & Trailer PEI This is for you, Four Thousand! New Super Mario Bros. U PEI *Two Dummies Too Far Rabbids Land PEI *Muscles Epic Mickey 2 PEI *Becky Trolls Fraser *Bridging the Gap Papo & Yo PEI *LULA! Dinner Date PEI *Dinner Date Abridged Category:Video Games Awesome Category:Videos